Run
by fosterchild42
Summary: (NOTE: Story is written in English AND German from two different perspectives of OCs) I was walking down the hall when three nurses and a doctor ran by me in haste, panic in their eyes. I should have known. I should have grabbed her and ran.
1. Survive

Es war dunkel. So verdammt dunkel.

Ein kleiner Lichtschein würde mir schon reichen um diese Trostlosigkeit erträglich zu machen. Waren es Stunden? War bereits ein Tag vergangen? Zwei? Ich konnte es nicht sagen und hatte Angst die Stille zu durchbrechen und __sie__ zu fragen.

Ich hörte ihr leises Atmen hinter mir und war froh nicht allein in diesem Loch zu stecken.  
Vor der Tür war es ruhiger geworden. Ein gelegentliches Stöhnen, ein Röcheln, ein Schlurfen. Als der Türknauf rüttelte und ein leises Kratzen eingesetzt hatte, hatten wir uns wie verängstigte Tiere an die Rückwand gedrückt und gebetet. Sie, weil sie wusste, an wen sie sich wenden konnte. Ich, weil ich hoffte, dass es überhaupt noch jemanden gab, der wusste, was zu tun war.

Als wir uns in dem Putzraum versteckt hatten, hatten wir jede Hoffnung auf ein lebendes Wesen innerhalb der Mauern des Mercy Hospitals verloren. Wir waren allein. Und ich war durstig. Der Hunger war längst vergangen, nur das trockene Gefühl in der Kehle und das brennende Verlangen nach einem Schluck Wasser waren meine Gedanken in der Dunkelheit. Jeder Tropfen flüssigen Lebens schien aus meinem Körper verschwunden zu sein. Irgendwann würde der Zeitpunkt kommen, an dem ihr Atem verstummte. Vielleicht wäre es zuerst meiner.

Wir würden hier drinnen verrecken. Würden wir die Tür nur einen Spalt öffnen, wäre das unser sofortiges Ende.

Die Stunden rannen zähflüssig dahin. Ein dunstiger Schleier, in dem sich Bewusstlosigkeit und durstiges Wachsein abwechselten, hatte sich über meinen Kopf gelegt, als das Schlurfen vor der Tür lauter wurde. Wieder rüttelte der Türknauf. Ich wollte schreien, um mich schlagen, die Frau hinter mir warnen. Aber jeder Fetzen Energie war aus mir gewichen und eine lähmende Angst machte es mir unmöglich mich an den Türgriff zu klammern und unser Elend noch etwas zu verlängern.

Die Dunkelheit teilte sich und grelles, unerträgliches Licht schnitt mir in die Augen. Ich konnte meine Arme nicht mehr heben, kniff also die Lider zu und drehte meinen Kopf nach links. Bitte Gott, bitte lass es schnell gehen.

" _ _Well, hello! Heh..hello... He-howdy, uhh, beautiful weather, huh?__ "

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ich erkannte, dass es sich nicht um das schreckliche Gurgeln eines Läufers handelte. Einen weiteren um die Worte zu verstehen, die der Mann vor mir geflüstert hatte.

" _ _Is that another witch? Shoot it!__ "  
antwortete ihm eine hektische Frauenstimme.

" _ _Kill the bitch before she gets you__."

" _ _No, that... that ain't no witch. It's two women. They're 'RE ALIVE__ "

Der erste Schluck Wasser war wie eine Erlösung. Gierig sog ich an der Flasche und wollte vor Verzweiflung schreien, als sie mir jemand langsam aber bestimmt wegziehen wollte.

" _ _Slow, take it slow.__ "

Hörte ich die Männerstimme von zuvor und jemand legte mir eine Hand in den Rücken. Bevor ich es erwidern konnte wohin er sich sein "slow" stecken könnte, erbrach ich die Flüssigkeit wieder würgend.  
Vornübergebeugt, den Kopf zwischen den Knien, rang ich nach Luft. Zwei Füße in schwarzen Stiefeln kamen in mein Sichtfeld. Jemand nahm mir die Flasche aus der zittrigen Hand, bevor ich auch noch den kläglichen Rest verschütten konnte. Kaum war ich wieder zu Atem gekommen und hatte es nach zwei Anläufen geschafft mich aufzurichten, ließ ich einen schnellen Blick durch den Raum schweifen.  
 _ _Bitte, bitte lass es ihr gut gehen__ \- flehte ich innerlich.

Anne saß keine zwei Schritte entfernt auf einem Bett, ein Mann in einem fleckigen weißen Anzug knieend vor ihr.  
Sie war noch am Leben. Gott sei Dank.  
Der Typ im Anzug redete leise auf sie ein. Dunkle Flecken zeichneten sich an dem Kragen, Ellbogen und Knien bereits ab. Außerdem hatte er eindeutig mehr als eine Nacht drin geschlafen, was der knittrige Zustand mehr als bezeugte. War ja auch schwer eine Reinigung unter solchen Umständen zu finden. Er legte eine Hand auf Annes Schulter um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Langsam hob sie den Kopf und sah ihn mit verschleiertem Blick an. Unsere Tortur im Putzschrank war auch ihr noch mehr als deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Trotzdem stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln in ihre Mundwinkel und sie legte den Kopf schief.

 _ _"Yo, Nick, could you give me a hand here?"__

Kam eine tiefe, dunkle Stimme aus dem Flur. Die Tür zu unserem Zimmer stand sperangel weit offen und ein freundlich aussehender, korpulenter Mann dunkler Hautfarbe lugte herein. Der Mann, der gerade noch auf Anne eingeredet hatte, nickte kurz, stand auf und folgte dem Riesen auf den Flur. Nick, jetzt wusste ich immerhin seinen Namen, hatte dunkle Haare und ich vermutete, dass mindestens ein Elternteil von ihm italienischer Abstammung war. Alles an dem zwielichtigen Typen schrie nach Mafia, mindestens aber nach Straßenkriminaltät. Wo rein waren wir hier nur geraten?

* * *

We'd been sitting in this pit for days listening to the world tear itself apart. One hell of a mess we got ourselves into.

It was supposed to be our time. Our vacation. Now we were sitting in our own filth slowly dying away.

All my senses picked up on were the screams of the living melting with the inhumanly screeches of the undead. Or was it the other way around? But soon even those sounds faded away, until there was nothing but the emptiness of the hole we were barricaded in.

It had been a while since we last spoke, maybe a day, maybe three. I lost all feel for time, but couldn't have cared less. I wasn't sure if we were here because we were fighting to live or just too afraid to die. It felt like we were just prolonging the inevitable.

I sat there eyes shut with nothing but the biting thirst and numbing fear. I tried to think of better times – before this chaos, but my mind wasn't so gracious. It kept bringing me back to this hospital.

I was walking down the hall bringing Lena her coffee when three nurses and a doctor ran by me in haste, panic in their eyes. They almost knocked the cup out of my hands. I should have known. I should have grabbed her right then and ran.

It all went too fast after that. The screams, the blood, the beginning of the end.

Frozen with fear I watched a horde of Zombies race into the building. In a moment of sanity Lena grabbed my arm and pulled me into the broom closet. We held our ears to block the horrible sounds. Lena cried, I vomited and we both collapsed to the ground…

The door was opened, pulling me out of my thoughts. A light cut through the darkness revealing an almost lifeless body on the ground.

 _ _Shit, it will take her first.__

I would be forced to watch the creature tare her apart before ending my life in the same gruesome fate. What a way to go…

It wasn't until they started talking I realized they were human.

' _ _Wir sind gerettet!__ '  
I wanted to say to her, but my throat was too dry to get out any comprehensible sound.

A man lifted me up. I wanted to hug him, kiss him, dance the friggin' Macarena, but once he let me take a step I collapsed back into his arms. __Oh gosh, kill me now__.

I was in bad shape, I realized it now more than ever. Pain shot through my back and legs, my lips were cracked, not to mention the emotional burn of these past days. I would have cried if I could.

The man sat me down. I winced in pain and tried focusing what energy I had left to stay conscious. He held me up and was talking to me. I heard the words but could not focus on what he was saying. I was too weak to care. He gave me a few sips of water, then pulled the bottle. I wanted more. I wanted a bucket of water, but I was not in a state to argue.

After some more sips I dropped my head, closed my eyes and felt the glorious water run through my body getting my life juices flowing again.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up.

" _ _Hey. You're going to be alright.__ "  
He said, and I believed him… a little.

He left right after, had been called off by what I assumed was the leader of the troop.

A young woman took his place and sat down next to me.

' _ _Here, I'll patch you up.__ '

She sutured a wound on my arm I didn't even realize I had. I closed my eyes again and tried to steady my breathing, I was shaking but did not know why. I assume she asked me a question of how she vocalized it but again did not register the words being said.  
After she stared at me for a few seconds I just nodded slightly hoping that was the answer she was looking for.

" _ _Ok, hun'__."  
She said smiling affectionately, rubbed my back and left.

I sat alone for a while gathering strength, then my eyes started to wander. I took a glance at Lena. She was pale, but seemed more responsive than I was. She had always been the stronger one. I was happy for her, but envied her at the same time for it.

The kid by her side was doing her some good. That redneck was talking complete nonsense but gosh darn it if he wasn't doing his best to lift her spirits. He did not leave her side the entire time, bringing her water, some food and even a dirty magazine… until he realized it was in fact a ' _ _dirty__ ' magazine, which he quickly tossed away again.

The woman came back, excited about her findings.

" _ _We found health-kits, pills and adrenaline shots__."

" _ _Y'all sure found the jackpot.__ "  
The redneck cheered.

Before the woman could respond we heard shooting. She dropped the supplies, cocked her pistol and ran off. The redneck loaded his gun as well but stayed with us looking out into the hall every few minutes.

I felt like we had been resurrected from the dead, but what world had we returned to?


	2. Meeting The Specials

Donnerndes Gewehrfeuer kam aus dem Gang und drang durch den Nebel meiner Gedanken. Es wurde leiser und verklang dann schließlich ganz. Der junge Mann, der sich bis gerade um mich gekümmert hatte, stand immer noch in der Tür; sein Gewehr im Anschlag. Sein Blick huschte zwischen uns, dem Fenster und dem Flur hin und her. Er machte das nicht zum ersten mal und die lässige Art, wie er die Waffe hielt, ließ vermuten, dass er mit der Hand am Abzug geboren worden war. America, the land of the free.

Anne war aufgestanden und kam auf mich zu. Sie sah so wach aus, so gesund. Wie tat sie das nur immer? Ich bewunderte die Art, wie sie schlimmen Situationen die Stirn bot. Ich wünschte ich hätte die gefühlte Ewigkeit in der dunklen Kammer ähnlich gut überstanden. Würde ich versuchen aufzustehen, läg ich wahrscheinlich schneller wieder am Boden, als mir recht war.

Ein leises Keckern war plötzlich zu hören.

"Hell no."  
fluchte der junge Mann, drehte uns den Rücken zu und zielte auf irgendetwas den Gang hinunter. Das Kichern und Lachen wurde lauter.

Was zum Teufel war das? Wer machte so einen Lärm? So liefen wir noch Gefahr, dass...

Bevor ich diesen Gedanken zu Ende führen konnte, sprang ein kleiner, gebückter Mann auf den Rücken des jungen Rednecks. Mit einer unmenschlichen Kraft klammerte sich an dessen Hals, die Beine um seine Brust; ohne einmal sein Lachen zu unterbrechen. Mit wachsendem Grauen beobachtete ich gelähmt, wie der junge Mann seine Waffe fallen ließ und mit einem Gurgeln vor und zurück torkelte. War das ein Zombie?

"Get it off, please, get it off of me."  
brachte er hevor, bevor der Würgegriff des Monsters ihm erneut die Luft abpresste.

Panisch blickte ich mich um. Wo waren die anderen drei? Wir brauchten Hilfe. Irgendjemand!?

"SHIT."

Annes Panik spiegelte meine wieder. Unsere Blicke trafen sich, als wir eine zurückgebliebene Pistole auf dem Boden entdeckten. Anne, die zwischen unseren beiden Betten stand, bückte sich. Sie nahm die Waffe an sich und richtete sie auf den Redneck, der unter lautem Lachen des zwergwüchsigen Zombies, auf den Flur getorkelt war.  
Ich hörte den Abzug klicken, aber nichts passierte. Sie drückte nochmal. Und nocheinmal.

"Sie geht nicht, das Magazin muss leer sein."  
krächzte sie mit vor Panik hoher Stimme.  
"Shit!"

"Ist sie noch gesichert?"  
versuchte ich zu schreien. Aber es kam nur ein leises Jammern über meine Lippen.

Anne schien es trotzdem zu verstehen, wie sie so oft erriet, was ich meinte, wenn mir die Worte dazu fehlten. Sie drehte die Pistole in ihren Händen, bis sie einen kleinen Hebel an der Seite des Schlaghammers entdeckte. Sie legte ihn um, brachte die drei Schritte zur Tür hinter sich und verschwand hinter dem Türrahmen.

Drei knallende Schüsse war zu hören und Anne kam zurück in meine Sicht getorkelt. Ihre Hände waren leer und mit verzerrtem Gesicht hielt sie sich das rechte Handgelenk. Der Rückstoß hatte sie wohl überrascht und ihr die Waffe aus der Hand geschlagen. Drei lange Herzschläge lang, war es still. Das irre Lachen war verstummt. Eine Woge der Erleichterung überkam mich, als eine vertraute Truckermütze in mein Sichtfeld kam. Unser Retter war noch am Leben.

* * *

What the Fuck is that thing?

I dragged myself down the hall after the kid and that… freak, holding the pistol in front of me like I've seen in the cop shows. I took a shot and missed. Adrenaline was rushing, I cocked the gun and shot again.  
FUCK!  
Again without missing a beat I raised it, shot and the thing was down. I got it. I got it!

I missed!

My bullet had accidentally graced the redneck's arm. It was a tall black man behind me who'd hit it. The creature went falling to the ground, along with its exhausted prey.

I watched as the man raced over to help the redneck.

"Ellis. Let me help you up."

That monster next to him was motionless, I stared at its twisted, deformed body. That thing was never human. So it wasn't just the undead we had to deal with, it was worse. How would Lena and I stand a chance? I couldn't even shoot a gun?

"You can put the gun down now, miss."  
The tall man calmly said and reached out his hand, as if I were a danger to him … or myself.

I held the pistol up with my left hand searching for the safety.

"No, don't hold it like…"

he warned in the same second my right hand accidentally knocked the hot barrel of the gun. It burnt my wrist and I dropped it. Confused, ashamed and in pain I turned around and went walking back to the room.

I had to sit back down before the adrenaline wore off. I should have apologized, I should have asked what the fuck was going on? But I was still shy of words. The clearer my mind became the more worried I got. Our lives were currently in the hands of these strangers. We would not stand a chance if they would leave us behind, not with monsters like that running around. Unfortunately I had just screwed up our 'audition'. Not only was I incapable of protecting their own, I even nicked one in the process.

Falling down on the bed I was about to ask Lena how she was handling all this when the tall man and the woman came racing in.

"We gotta get out of here!"  
She shouted and loaded her weapon.

"Can you run?"  
she asked us.

Loud groans echoed from the can't be good.

"We don't have time to find out."

The man in the suit said rushing over hastily. He pulled me up by the arm and before I knew what was happening I was swung on his back. All I could see was the ground and the back of his legs. They raced out of the room. The dead on our trail. Lena? Is Lena with us? The woman was behind us, no one else. The rest must have been in front.

There was shooting, screeches and blood splatter. I could not make out much else. We turned a corner, then another. The man had a tight grip on my legs, but was also shooting at the same time. I felt the rhythm of the gun in my gut… literally. My stomach was pressed against his shoulder making it difficult to breathe, but that was the least of my problems.

"BOOMER UP AHEAD"  
I think the guy Ellis shouted.

What that meant I did not know. I had a strong feeling I did not want to know.

The woman ran up ahead of us. The suit and I were the last. The zombies were closing in on us. It sounded like they were coming from all directions. To say I was panicked would have been the biggest understatement of the year.

"Down here"  
the black man called, they cut another corner, guns blazing.

In all haste the suit slipped on blood and both of us went crashing down. I landed in a puddle of thick ooze. Wait! Why is this blood green?!Everything went fast but it felt like time had slowed.

"NICK!"  
Ellis shouted.

"GET AWAY FROM US!"  
The suit, assuming Nick, responded.

Quickly grabbing a pistol in each hand. Standing in front of me, covered in green goo, he fired both guns. Hordes of Zombies came running towards us from both sides. We were quickly surrounded, I could not see the others. If they were smart they would have fled. Nick shot off round after round, I did not have anything to fight with, nor the strength, even with adrenaline shooting through my veins. I ducked with hands over my head. They came tumbling in, wave after wave. The screams and groans seemed louder than the firearm.

The smell was horrendous, although that seemed to be coming from the green ooze we were in and not the rotting flesh of the horde. The attack kept going, but so did Nick. I looked up and saw him knock down a Zombie right next to us with one heavy blow of the butt of his gun.

The dead came crashing down. In between the wall of Zombies I glimpsed the rest of the group behind the horde shooting from the outside. Nick grabbed a new magazine from a pouch and reloaded within seconds. A trace of bullets cut through the dead and nearly caught Nick

"Hey! Could you not shoot us!"  
he shouted in annoyance, but with no trace of fear. His confidence gave me strength, which he picked up on. He asked me to grab the ammo out of the holster. I pulled them out and held them up as needed. He was shooting twice as fast now. The Zombies did not stand a chance it seemed. They were still attacking from two sides, but so were we. He dropped another magazine and grabbed a new one I held up. The others were firing machine guns from the sound of it and bringing down dozens of Zombies at a time. I heard a sharp screech as one nearly bit my shoulder. Nick quickly pushed me back and sent a bullet through its head.

The worst was over, only about a dozen left. Nick kept his hand at my waist making sure I stay behind him as he finished off the last few coming at us. By the end he was out of breath, but instead of being in shock, like I was, he was laughing. They all were. What kind of sadistic human reaction was this? Were they just happy to be alive or did they enjoy the kill? I did not understand it but I was fortunate enough to be alive thanks to this man.

A faint sense of gratitude sent a smile to my lips.

"I owe you my life."

He turned around and smiled at me. Shit, did I just say that out loud? It was nothing more than a whisper, a soppy, spur of the moment, over romanticized thought, but it was loud enough for him to hear.

"It speaks."  
He laughed.

"Fuck you."  
was not the most intelligent response, especially to a person who had saved me at least twice in one day, but I was in a messed up mental state - not to mention covered in slime - and his cocky attitude caught me off guard. By the look on his face my response came as a surprise to him as well.

"Guys, can we continue the pleasantries later? We should keep moving."  
The woman said.

Nick walked off brushing the slime off his suit. Is he pouting? Great job! Shooting one, alienating the next.

The woman walked over to me.  
"Do you have a name, hun?"

"Anne"

"Well I'm Rochelle. I know this has all been a lot to take but we'll find time to talk later. For now just lean into me. I'll help you get down those stairs."

We walked over the dead bodies, bones crunching and rotting flesh sliding under our feet. It made me nauseous. I watched Ellis grab Lena carefully but firmly around the waist and help her walk, talking to her along the way. She still looked weak, but had more color in her face. I was dying to know what she was thinking.


	3. Safe Room

Es war Gott sei Dank ruhig. Die Zombies in der unmittelbaren Nähe mussten drauf gegangen sein, als sie sich auf den Mafiosi... Nick, gestürzt hatten.  
Mein Herz hatte einen kurzen Moment ausgesetzt, als ich Annes blonden Haaren hinter ihm auf dem Boden aufblitzen hatte sehen. Nick hatte sein bestes getan, ihrer beider Arsch zu retten. Trotzdem war es mehr als knapp gewesen, als sich ein Zombie hinter Anne anschlich und bereits nach ihren Schultern griff.

Ellis, über dessen Hilfe beim Laufen ich so verdammt dankbar war, denn meine Beine zitterten nach dem Überfall des "Boomers" noch wie Wackelpudding, wurde langsamer. Er ließ sich ein Stück zurückfallen um Anne und Nick, der jetzt neben ihr ging, aufholen lassen . Meine Freundin war blass wie die sprichwörtliche Wand.

"Hello, miss. M'name's Ellis. You must be the famous Anne. Ah heard your friend shouting your name."  
begann er freundlich ein Gespräch.

"Hi Ellis. Nice to meet you."  
antwortete Anne schwach.

"You did an extraordinary job there. You and my buddy Nick here are a really good team!"

Meine Freundin wurde rot. Sie konnte schon immer schlecht mit Komplimenten umgehen. Nick murmelte irgendwas und der Redneck plapperte fröhlich weiter.

"You're lucky we found ya. This place is overrun with those undead bastards. We were told the military has an evac station here on the roof and evacuates the survivors. Little did we know. The last 'copters left when we reached the top of the building."

"We should have known we can't rely on these ass clowns. Every man for himself."  
Nick knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Ellis unterbrach seinen Redenschwall bei Nicks Kommentar.

"Or 'erry man for his group. Or HER group, 'scuse me."  
Nick grinste schief bei dem Einwand des Hicks.

"We're heading for a safe room. Even this hell hole should have one. Hospitals are the worst in a zombie apocalypse."

"Yeah, we should have learned from the last one."  
fiel Nick ein.

"... safe room? What do you mean?"  
fragte ich.

"A room we can lock properly and that hopefully provides us with supplies. Food. Water. Meds."

Ellis' Dialekt wurde weicher, als er mit mir sprach. Es war offensichtlich, dass Englisch nicht meine Muttersprache war und er schien mir helfen zu wollen, damit ich ihn verstand. Insgeheim war ich ihm dankbar. Der kehlige Dialekt der Rednecks war für Nicht-Muttersprachler nicht immer einfach zu entziffern.

Meine Erleichterung über Ellis Worte über den Safe Room spiegelte sind in Annes Gesicht wieder. Ein ruhiger Raum. Vielleicht ein Bett. Ich sehnte mich nach ein paar Stunden Schlaf, um den Horror, von dem wir umgeben waren, für eine Weile zu vergessen.

"So. This boomer. I didn't get a proper look. What did it look like? I want to be prepared for next time. And how does it excrete that nasty goo?"

Annes Gedanken sprangen von dem viel versprechend klingenden Safe Room auf den zurückliegenden Kampf. Nick drehte ihr den Kopf zu.

"You will recognize it once you see it, cupcake. It's the fat gargling one that pukes green goo at you."

"Thank you, suit. Next time I may not be so lucky to have you at my side. I'll take all the information I can get."

"I'll give you all the information you need, honey."

"Well, thank you."

Ellis Blick flackerte zwischen den beiden hin und her. Der Schlagabtausch von Nick und Anne klang harsch, aber der sexuelle Unterton war uns beiden nicht entgangen. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Das sah meiner Freundin gar nicht ähnlich. Vor allem nicht im Angesicht dessen, dass sie gerade erst fast im Magen eines Zombies gelandet wäre. Oder Teile von ihr.

"You guys, hurry up. I think we found som'thin'."  
klang die Stimme des Farbigen vor uns.

Wir bogen um eine weitere Ecke und schlossen eilig zu ihm und der Frau auf. Hinter uns war das mittlerweile vertraute Ächzen der Untoten wieder zu hören. Der große, bullige Mann winkte uns durch eine Tür neben ihm, die etliche Zentimeter dick war, und kaum waren wir in dem Raum, schloss er sie und drehte einen Schlüssel im Schloss. Schließlich griff er nach einem riesigen Hebel und schob ihn über die komplette Tür. Die Zombies würden eine Menge Kraft aufbringen müssen um hier rein kommen zu können.  
Der einzige weitere Eingang zu unserem Rückzugsort war ein kleines vergittertes Fenster, das knapp unter der Decke gegenüber der Tür lag.

Dies musste das Lager für die gefährlicheren Medikamente gewesen sein. Links und rechts ragten riesige Regale empor, vollgestopft mit kleinen weißen Schachteln, Dosen und Fläschchen. Ich entdeckte einen weiteren Raum zwischen zwei Regalen. Er lag im Dunkeln, komplett fensterlos. Die Frau betätigte einen Lichtschalter neben der Tür und eine nackte Glühbirne ging flackernd an. Hierher hatten sich wohl die Ärzte und Schwestern zurückgezogen, wenn eine 24-Stunden Schicht ihren Tribut gefordert hatte. Ein einzelnes Bett nahm den Großteil des kleinen Raumes ein. Es war mit Decken und Kissen ausgestattet und war das Schönste, was ich in den letzten Tagen gesehen hatte.

Nick drängte sich an mir vorbei und ich taumelte gegen Ellis. Mit einer schwungvollen Drehung ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen.

"Dibs. And I am not sharing. At least not with any of the men."  
sagte er in unsere Richtung und zwinkerte mir zu.

"Real classy, Nick, real classy."  
Die Frau seufzte und verdrehte die Augen.

"Are you ok, girl? Need anything? I am Rochelle, by the way. I think we haven't found the time to introduce ourselves. The man over there by the door is Coach. At least that's what he calls himself."

"Everybody has called me coach mah whole life. There's no need to change that."  
dröhnte der großte Mann.

"Why? Was gumbo already taken?"  
ätzte Nick vom Bett aus.

Coach zuckte mit den Schultern und beließ es dabei. Die Gruppe schien an die höhnischen Kommentare des Mafiosi gewöhnt zu sein.

"I am Lena. And this is my friend Anne. And I am more than grateful for what you have done for us. Thank you."

"It's alright, hun. Ellis, I think you can let go of her. I need to take a look at your shoulder."

Ellis ließ mit einem leisen, verschämten Lachen meine Hüfte los. Bis jetzt war mir gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er mich immer noch im Arm hielt - sogar näher als zuvor, nachdem Nick mich zur Seite gestoßen hatte. Es war alles andere als unangenehm gewesen.

Ich betrachtete Ellis näher, als er sein T-Shirt über den Kopf zog, damit Rochelle seine Wunde betrachten konnte. Damn, that boy is ripped. Ein schwarzes Tribal-Tatoo begann knapp über dem Ellbogen seines rechten Armes, kringelte sich bis knapp vor sein Schlüsselbein.

"Oh god, was that me?"

Anne hatte bis jetzt geschwiegen und machte nun einen Schritt auf Ellis zu. Er winkte ab.

"It's fine, miss."

"I am SO SORRY. That was my first time with a pistol and I..."

"It's not like he doesn't deserve that. So don't worry, cupcake. Next time it's you who ends up with a bullet it your sweet ass. And I bet it'll come from Ellis. He's a horrible shooter."  
ertönte wieder Nicks Stimme aus dem Nebenraum.

"Nick, Ellis is one hell of a shooter and you know it."  
sagte Coach, während er seine Waffen and die Wand lehnte. Aus einer seiner Hosentasche zog er ein Päckchen Mull und eine Rolle Verband. Er reichte sie Rochelle.

"Take these and patch him up nicely. We've got plenty medical stuff here but we need to go on a food run. We're nearly out o' water."

Ich fühlte mich schuldig. Die letzten beiden Flaschen waren von Anne und mir aufgebraucht worden und die Gruppe musste wie wir am Ende ihrer Kräfte sein. Das letzte was sie brauchten war eine weitere waghalsige Aktion um an Wasser zu kommen.

Rochelle befestigte das Ende des Verbandes, der nun Ellis' Schulter einband. Er zog sein T-Shirt wieder über den Kopf; nicht ohne dabei kurz das Gesicht schmerzhaft zu verziehen. Die Wunde musste ihm mehr zusetzen, als er zugab. Anne hatte den kurzen Anflug von Schmerz ebenfalls gesehen und kaute schuldbewusst auf ihrer Lippe.

"If you want, I could make the first run..."  
begann sie.

"... I'd just need someone with a weapon. As you can see, I am not very good with it."

Es war Coach, der ihr die Hände auf die Schultern legte.  
"No way, girl. You and your friend here need a good night's rest. As does the rest of us. Y'all grab something to sleep. I'll take the first watch."

Ein Blick zum Fenster zeigte mir, dass es in der Tat bereits stockdunkel war. Ich hatte all mein Zeitgefühl verloren und konnte weder sagen, ob es mitten in der Nacht war, oder der Morgen bereits nahte.

Rochelle ging zu Nick in das Zimmer, der seit einiger Zeit keinen Ton mehr von sich gegeben hatte. Vielleicht schlief er schon. Es schien, dass es dem Mafiosi ziemlich egal war, was mit der Gruppe passierte. Sie kehrte mit einem Stapel Decken zurück, die wohl ungesehen in der Nähe des Bettes gelegen haben mussten. Sie warf jedem eine zu und rollte sich unter dem Fenster zusammen.

"G'Night you guys. See you tomorrow."  
gähnte sie.

Ich legte mich dort hin, wo ich stand. Ich war zu müde um einen weiteren Schritt zu tätigen. Ellis, der direkt neben mit gestanden hatte, tat es mir gleich. Er bereitete die Decke über sich aus, zog seine Truckercap vom Kopf und legte sie sorgfältig neben sich ab. Er warf mir noch ein Lächeln zu, als Coach das Licht löschte.

"G'Night, kids. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

Ich verrenkte meinen Kopf, um zu sehen, wo Anne ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hatte. Eigentlich hätte ich sie einladen können, neben mir zu schlafen. Mit zwei Menschen in der Mitte des Raumes, war es für einen dritten nun allerdings zu eng. Ein Funken schlechtes Gewissen regte sich, dass ich Freude empfand, dass Ellis neben mir lag. Ich konnte Anne in der schattigen Finsternis jedoch nicht entdecken. Allerdings konnte ich den Schatten eines Schranken nicht von einem Stuhl unterscheiden, es war also gut möglich, dass sie gar nicht so weit weg lag.

Mein Verstand war schon in den Schlaf gedriftet, als mich ein Geräusch wieder weckte. Ich spitzte die Ohren in die Dunkelheit. Ich konnte Rochelles regelmäßigen Atmen hören, Coaches zusammengesunkene Gestalt in der Nähe der Tür (Wache schieben, my ass) sehen und sah auch wie Ellis' Rücken sich unter der Decke bewegte. Er musste es auch gehört haben.

Das Geräusch ertönte wieder. Es klang weit zu menschlich, um von einem der Zombies zu stammen. Ich riss die Augen auf, als das leise Keuchen aus dem Nebenraum wieder ertönte. Es wurde begleitet von einem tiefen Stöhnen. Ich drehte mich ganz auf die rechte Seite und starrte zu dem dunklen Rechteck, das die Tür zu dem anderen Raum anzeigte. Das Rascheln von Stoff war zu hören, das sanfte Geräusch von Haut auf Haut und ein leiser Rums, als etwas... jemand... an die Wand gedrückt wurde.

Ich sah mich noch einmal um, wollte nicht glauben, was das, was ich hörte, bedeutete. Da war Rochelle, da war Coach... und auch Ellis war an seinem Platz. Blieben noch zwei. Ellis drehte sich auf seine linke Seite. Seine Augen trafen meine. Wir starrten uns an, während der schmierige Conman im Nebenzimmer meine beste Freundin vögelte.

Ich hielt den Atem an, als das gedämpfte Stöhnen lauter wurde. Jemand gab sich wirklich Mühe kein Geräusch von sich zu geben, versagte dabei aber kläglich.

Es heißt, dass Extremsituationen versteckte Seiten an einem Menschen hervorrufen, aber dass Nick sie nur hatte ansehen müssen und sie sich ihm so hingab, war etwas, was ich nie erwartet hätte. Nicht von Anne. Mein Gesicht musste verstörter ausgesehen haben, als ich gedacht hätte. Ellis' Decke bewegte sich und er streckte seine Hand aus. Bevor ich reagieren konnte, hatte er meine genommen und schlag seine Finger um meine.

Diese Situation surreal zu nennen, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahres. Anne, im Nebenraum, tief vergraben in einem ihr unbekannten Mann (oder eher er in ihr) und ich lag hier und hielt Händchen mit einem anderen Mann, den ich vor nicht ganz 5 Stunden kennen gelernt hatte. Trotzdem hatte es etwas beruhigendes dem Treiben aus dem Nebenraum zu lauschen. Das mag pervers oder auch abartig klingen, aber zu wissen, dass zwei Menschen in dieser Hölle, die um uns tobte, geschafft hatten, eine kleine Oase aus Zweisamkeit erschaffen zu habe, grenzte an ein Wunder. Nichts wäre mir persönlich ferner erschienen, als... als... Ellis' Daumen strich über meinen Handrücken und ich erschauderte. Vielleicht wollte er mir nur Trost spenden oder mir zeigen, dass ich nicht alleine war, aber die kleine Geste jagte Schauer durch meinen Körper. Keiner von uns sagte ein Wort, als wir uns beide gleichzeitig aufrichteten und unsere Lippen sich fanden. Seine Hand ließ meine los und legte sich auf meine Wange. Ich ließ mich nach hinten fallen, als er sich vorbeugte und sein Oberkörper auf mir lag. Er schmeckte so verdammt gut. Rau, männlich, nach Schlaf und nach mehr. Ich grub meine Hand in seine Locken und zog ihn noch näher.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange es schon still war, als mir auffiel, dass aus dem Nebenraum nichts mehr zu hören war. Ellis' Gesicht schwebte hell in der Dunkelheit über mir. Er lächelte und zog sich zurück. Mit einem leisen Räuspern griff er nach seiner Mütze, legte sie über das Gesicht und regte sich nicht mehr. Was war nur in mich gefahren?

* * *

I woke up the next morning strangely calm. If I was any bit the person I'd used to be my head would have been filled with a million questions, about things that were, what might be, about the zombies, this group and… Nick. But nothing, my head was still for once. Or my brain just snapped from all this surrealism, which was also very likely.

I laid there naked in his arms enjoying the peace and quiet. This was not me at all but he gave me something last night I had been aching for ever since all hell broke loose … no, not that… he made me forget. For that moment there were no Zombies, no death, no pain. My heart wasn't fluttering with love and my head not crazed by his actions. I just… was. I closed my eyes one last time savoring the moment then slid from his arm out of bed.

Luckily he was a deep sleeper as I accidentally kneed him in the gut while climbing over him. He probably needed sleep as much as I did.

I stared at my clothes in disgust - which were all over the room… gosh, we were apes. I did not want to put those rags back on. Still naked I tip toed over to a small locker and peeped inside. SCORE, some scrubs! I slipped into a pair of comfy sky blue pants, which had to be rolled up, of course. I doubt they make scrubs for hobbits. The shirt was a bit loose, as well, forcing me to put my bra back on. I was not about to give those Zombies a nip slip.

I poked my head around the corner. All of them were still in a deep slumber. I sure was thirsty and hungry. I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten something. At least sweetheart Ellis made sure Lena got a bite to eat the day before. They looked cute lying next to each other. It almost looked like Ellis was reaching out for her. If I hadn't known any better I'd say there was something going on between them.

The chirping of birds brought a smile to my lips. The world wasn't dead, yet. I looked at Rochelle in her pink Depeche Mode shirt. I like that sassy broad. Coach was slumped down in the most awkward, painful position but was smiling like a baby with its favorite toy. Maybe he was dreaming of eating a cheeseburger. I could go for a cheeseburger.

Something was seriously wrong with me. Now I was even remembering names? If things were anything like they used to be Coach would have been 'hey you' for at least a few weeks. If things were like before I also would NEVER had done that with Nick. I was starting to like this new persona of mine. A bit slutty, I admit, but a lot less neurotic. This time I might not actually stand in my own way as much. Too busy admiring who I'd become I accidentally knocked over a rifle that was leaning against a chair. I shushed it and was mortified that I might have woken everyone up and it was .faul. Ok, there's still a little of the old me left.

And if that hadn't woken them up my tumble into the medicine cabinet surly did. Why am I such a klutz?

Coach was the first to respond.

"You alright there?"  
he asked rubbing his neck and cranking it back in.

"Oh, fine. Never better. That's my usual morning routine. Slamming myself against random object. Really gets the adrenaline flowing."

Stop talking. What happened to peaceful, confident Anne?

At least Coach thought it amusing and laughed.

"I can see ya feelin' better?"

A good night's humping will do that to you  
"A good night's rest will do that to you.", I smiled. "I'm sorry for waking you. But that was one hell of an angle you were sleeping in."

"Yeah, that did a number on my neck."  
The mountain of a man stood up and started stretching his sore muscles.

I heard Lena and Ellis whispering to each other. 'Probably passing judgment on me for fucking a stranger' I thought to myself and grinned, 'I'm so glad they were all asleep when it happened… twice.'

I could tell Rochelle was also awake but decided to keep her eyes shut a little longer. That only left…

"Hey, who shrunk the nurse?"

Good morning to you too, sweetie.

"First of all, these are Doctor Scrubs and maybe too big, but it I did not want to put my filthy clothes back on."

"Why did you take them off in the first place?"  
Rochelle noticed.

How did you pick up on that?

"We should go on a food run soon."  
Ellis came to the rescue.

I quickly sat down on the ground to avoid being the center of attention any further.

"You're right, son. We'll be leavin' now." Coach announced. "Maybe they have a Burger Tank in here. Ohh, I sure could go for a nice juicy burger."

"I totally saw that coming." I laughed to myself, I coughed to wipe the dumb grin off my face, "I wanna come with."

It had hit me that I offered last night, and was not about to retract that now. If Lena and I wanted to stay in this group we would quickly have to find a way to make ourselves useful. Being Nick's past time play thing was not one of them. He was so unbelievably handsome, though. And knew his way around my body better than I did. I felt things… get back to earth

Rochelle put an arm around my shoulder: "No offense, sweetie, but we have to be fast and you…"

"…Can't shoot worth a damn, cupcake."  
Nick finished, while grabbing a gun.

Coach was already standing by the door and was about to be joined by Ellis. It almost looked like he'd grabbed Lena's hand for a second there before leaving. Apparently my stern mamma bear look was active since Ellis avoided eye contact with me.

"That's NOT what I was going to say."  
Rochelle gave Nick an angry look. I didn't take it personal. He was just saving time and the fact that he had bad bed side manners was not new to me.

"I understand, I just wanted to offer my help. You have done so much for us and..."

"We should go before all the good Zombies are taken."  
Coach said loading his gun.

And we'll just stay back and be useless.

"We will look through the pills to see if there is anything useful."  
Lena offered, at least one of us was thinking in a productive way.

"Perfect, the women stay behind cleaning, while we men go out to hunt."  
Nick disregarded the fact that Rochelle was among their 'hunting' team.

"You better watch it, Nick. They might just drug your food later on."  
Coach laughed.

"I think I saw some laxatives in the back."  
I added. All laughed, Nick did not.

"You girls shut the door tightly now. We'll be back soon."  
The big guy stated and led the group out.

Nick halted a moment longer, staring at me. That was all I needed to know. I was still on his mind. I smiled and watched him leave.

We sealed the door and I couldn't help but wonder, "Die kommen nie wieder."


	4. Hurt

Annes Worte trafen mich tiefer, als ich zugeben wollte.

"Könnten wir es ihnen verübeln?"  
seufzte ich.

"Wir beiden könnten nicht kämpfen wenn unser Leben davon abhinge."

Anne legte eine Hand auf meinen Arm.  
"Kümmern wir uns um die Pillen, wie du vorhin gesagt hast. Ich finde, das ist eine hervorragende Idee."

Es war eine dumme Idee. Oder jedenfalls so überflüssig, dass ich mir wie ein Idiot vorkam, als wir die Tabletten mit großen Bewegungen von den Regalen fegten und in der Mitte des Raumes auf einen Haufen zusammenschoben. Aber auch diese Arbeit musste getan werden und jede Tablette, die wir fanden, konnte das Leben einer unserer Gruppe retten.

Im Schneidersitz setzten wir uns daneben, nahmen jede einzelne Flasche, jedes Döschen in die Hand und versuchten die Namen zu entziffern und ob sie uns eine Hilfe sein könnten, oder nicht. Am Anfang fragte ich Anne noch, welcher Begriff was auf deutsch bedeutete, gab das aber schnell auf. Weder sie, noch ich waren Krankenschwestern, geschweige denn Ärzte und auf so einen Fall hatten uns weder Doctor House, noch Emergency Room vorbereitet. Methylnaltrexone hatte ich noch nie in meinem Leben gehört und ich wollte es nicht drauf angekommen lassen und die Gruppe durch die Einnahme merkwürdiger Arzneien gefährden.

Die Stille zwischen uns war gespannt. Anne schien irgendwas auf der Seele zu liegen und ich konnte mir sehr gut vorstellen, was das war. Ich wartete, während Anne eine Dose auf den Stapel der Pillen warf, die wir hier ließen.

"Also..."  
Sie drehte eine weitere Pillendose in ihren Hände. Na, endlich.

"Also... Ellis scheint ja ganz nett zu sein."

Wirklich? Wirklich, Anne? Du wolltest über Ellis reden? Das Spiel konnte ich mitspielen.

"Nett ist die kleine Schwester von scheiße."

Sie kicherte.  
"Hat er bevor sie auf den Food-Run gingen deine Hand genommen?"

"Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst."

"Ich freu mich so für dich, dass es da jemanden gibt, der... der dir Bauchkribbeln verursacht. Vor allem, jetzt wo wir nicht einmal wissen, ob wir es jemals zurück nach Hause schaffen. Ob es Zuhause überhaupt noch gibt..."

Ich wollte ihr so gerne Trost spenden, aber mir fiel kein Wort ein, dass die Tatsache ändern konnte, dass sie recht hatte. Wir wussten so wenig über diese Katastrophe. War nur Georgia betroffen? Der komplette Südosten? Ganz Amerika oder noch darüber hinaus? Wir mussten dringend die anderen fragen. Ich schalt mich, dass ich nicht schon früher auf die Idee gekommen war. Stattdessen hatte ich mit einem heißen Redneck Händchen gehalten und Küsse getauscht. Und Heide hatte...  
Wütend warf ich ein weiteres Päckchen zur Seite. Und dann sagte sie mir noch nicht einmal, was sie getan hatte. Nicht nur, dass sie Dinge tat, die vollkommen untypisch für sie waren, verschwieg sie mir, dass sie es getan hatte und was zum Geier eigentlich in ihr vorging. Hatte sie die Apocalypse wirklich dazu getrieben ihre Prinzipien über Bord zu werfen? Prinzipien, die Zuhause vielleicht noch Bedeutung gehabt hatten, Prinzipien, die jetzt so wahnsinnig egal waren.

Vielleicht tat ich ihr Unrecht.

Hinter uns wurde die Sicherheitstür mich einem Krachen gegen die Wand geschlagen. Wir sprangen unsion auf die Füße, die Fäuste erhoben, als würden wir mit physischer Gewalt irgendetwas gegen Zombies ausrichten können. Nick kam schnelles Schrittes herein, hinter ihm Coach, der einen Arm um Ellis Schultern gelegt hatte und den Jüngeren stützte, der sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Seite hielt. Rochelle, die die Nachhut gebildet hatte, kam rückwärts durch die Tür, warf einen letzten Blick nach links und rechts und verschloss sie dann.

"We need a med kit."  
dröhnte Coach.

"Quick. He's losing a lot of blood."

Ich begann unkontrolliert zu zittern, als mein Blick über die leer geräumten Regale schweifte. Medi Kit. Medi Kit...  
Nick war schneller. Mit einer raschen Bewegung seiner Schulter ließ er seine Waffe zu Boden gleiten und zerrte ein Medi Kit unter einer der Decken hervor. Er riss den Reißverschluss auf, griff gezielt nach dem Verbandszeug und riss mit den Zähnen die Hülle einer Spritze auf.  
Rochelle war im Nebenzimmer verschwunden.

"Put him on the bed."  
rief sie.

Coach folgte ihrer Anweisung, beugte sich nach unten und nahm Ellis kurzerhand auf den Arm. Der stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf. Seine Kappe fiel runter, als wir alle in den Nebenraum liefen und uns um das Bett quetschten, auf dem Coach den Hick ablegte. Wir waren deutlich zu viele.

"Out. Get out. Leave him some room."  
herrschte Nick uns an und drückte uns beiseite. Mir mehr Vorsicht, als ich dem Gambler zugetraut hatte, schob er Ellis' T-Shirt nach oben und entblößte eine klaffende Wunde an seiner linken Seite.

Anne atmete zischend ein, während sie nach meinem Arm griff. Ellis hatte seinen Kopf von uns weggedreht und drückte ihn in das Kissen, während Nick mit geübten Handgriffen eine dicke Nadel durch Ellis' Haut trieb um die Wunde zu schließen.

"Get out."  
zischte Nick erneut und diesmal folgten wir seinem herrischen Tonfall. Coach schloss die Tür hinter uns und ich konnte einen letzten Blick in den anderen Raum werfen, wo Rochelle gerade die Spritze mit irgendeiner Flüssigkeit auffüllte. Ich wollte helfen. Ich wollte so gerne helfen, konnte es kaum ertragen, dass Ellis solche Schmerzen hatte.

"A charger got him. Came out of nowhere. I always tell the boy to stay close but he never listens."  
Coach seufzte.  
"He's always so eager to help and to fight. That will be his death someday."

"What's a charger?"  
fragte Anne, während ich immer noch die verschlossene Tür anstarrte.

"One of the special ones. It's massive. Not as big as a Tank tho'. If you see one of those, just run. Do you hear me, girls? Always run from a Tank. Never try to act brave. Just run. We all do."

Ich wusste nicht, was ein Tank war, aber Coachs Worte ließen einen kalten Schauer über meinen Rücken laufen. "Normale" Zombies waren noch nicht genug. Es war noch viel schlimmer, als wir dachten. 

* * *

I felt tears coming to my eyes. I blinked a few times to stop them from pouring out. I didn't even want to think about the fact that that sweet kid who had saved us one day would die the next. I asked Coach about Tanks and Chargers, just to keep him talking and take some of the tension out of the room. Lena did not even pretend to listen. Her eyes fixated on the door to where Ellis was being patched up. I felt for her. She looked sickly pale and would not move a muscle. I noticed Ellis' Cap in her hands. She must have picked that up when I wasn't looking. She was barely breathing and stopped all together at the slightest sound that came from that room. I should have comforted her, but I had no words to say. She did not need my sympathies, she needed that man to come walking out the door.

A moan was heard. He was riving in pain. Lena stopped breathing again and gripped his cap even tighter, as if holding on to it would keep Ellis from… leaving us.

"Are you a spiritual man, Coach?"  
I asked now with tears running down my cheeks.

He nodded "Let's pray for that boy…"

Coach prayed out loud with so much vigor and passion behind it I was half expecting Ellis to walk out without a scratch on him.

We fell silent afterwards, waiting, hoping, wishing that he would be ok. I pulled a chair up to Lena and somehow managed to get her to sit down. I flopped down on the floor next to her, occasionally rubbing her leg to let her know she was not alone in this.

It could not have been more than 10 minutes but it felt like hours. Time could be a cold hearted bitch.

After not hearing a sound in there for a while I couldn't take it anymore. Fuck it. 'New' me was going in there. I grabbed some antiseptic, bottle of Aspirin, entered the room and quickly shut the door behind me. I did not want Lena to see in case he was…

Nick and Rochelle looked up but did not try to stop me and thank God, Ellis was still breathing.

"He passed out from the pain, but we were able to stitch him up." Rochelle stated.

Somehow I did not want to know where Nick got his experience in stitching wounds. He was standing in the corner wiping his bloody hands on what used to be my shirt.

"I'm assuming we're staying here for a few days." I asked, Rochelle agreed.

At the risk of sounding like a know-it-all, but Ellis health was on the line, so "He should not be moved at all and the crust has to be scrapped off every day and disinfected. A wound that large has to heal from the inside. If it is sealed too early it can't drain."  
I stared at Ellis, my advice nothing more than a soft whisper. I did not want to sound pushy, but he needed help.

"He's fine the way he is. I just sowed that thing tight, how do you expect us to leave it open? He'll bleed out." Nick exclaimed.

Normally I would have shut up right then, but this was not about my personal status.

"We do not live in civilization anymore. People can die from lesions if not attended to properly. We've been sent back to the friggin dark ages but at least we know more. We are in a hospital surrounded by everything he needs, we just have to work at it. It cannot get infected. And keeping it sealed is not the way to go. The stitches can stay, the crust around it has to go."

Surprisingly they both agreed. Maybe it was my confidence or the fact that between the three of us I looked the most like a doctor, but the important thing was that they would let the wound heal properly from the inside, which meant a whole of a lot more pain for poor Ellis.

I was pleased, and was not about to let them know I learned that from a first aid workshop about dogs.

I tossed the bottle of pills to Rochelle, laid the bottle of alcohol down on the end of the bed and continued to watch Ellis. His breathing was steady, but his sun kissed skin looked horribly pale and his body seemed sunken in. There was no watch to properly measure his pulse with so I took my own as a rough reference. It was a good deal slower than mine, but felt like it was beating strong if that made any sense at all. I remembered the heart beats of the old, suffering patience I looked after during my internship in a hospital with their weakly flickering heart beats, but not this kid. He was strong, a fighter.

Nick stepped over to Rochelle "We need to go on another run."

"And we should try to clear this floor if possible. Since we will be bunking here for at least of couple of days." Rochelle added.

"Sounds good. You're with me… HEY! Scrubs!" Could he have meant me? I turned around and faced him confused pointing at myself.  
"Yes, you. Since you seem to know so much."

"Don't be fooled by my outfit. I'm not a doctor."

Nick ignored what I had said completely. What have I gotten myself into? I turned to Rochelle, since she was the more sensible one.

"I think you should go. You do seem to know enough. Just find the supplies we'll need. Bandages, hydrogen peroxide and something to, you know, scratch his skin off."  
The last part she said in a whisper as if to hide it from Ellis.

How the hell do I know what utensils you use to scrape off skin? I was quickly discovering flaws in this new persona of mine.

Nick had already left the room, leaving Lena and Coach standing anxiously by the door way. Rochelle motioned them to come on in.

I could tell Lena strained herself not to rush over to him. She stood by his side, gently letting her fingers slide into his hand. He must have made quite an impression on her. Only a day past and she cared for him like a loved one over her spouse.

Rochelle gave them an update on his state and what our plans were.

"So he's going to be alright?" Lena asked, eyes fixed on Ellis.

"Don't worry, hun. He'll pull through." Rochelle answered in a comforting tone.

"Alright, who's coming with me?" Nick shouted from the other room.

"'You sure dis has to be done now?" asked Coach, who seemed more than willing to help but probably just wanted some time to rest. It hadn't occurred to me until now that they all looked banged up from the fight.

"I would feel safer if we could at least seal this floor. I don't want to risk running into a horde every time we step out of the safe room. But I guess we can wait a while."  
Rochelle replied

"But hell, if the kid needs supplies we should get 'em."  
Couch thought and looked at me to see what I thought.

"You have done all you can for him now. We do need bandages, but I guess it can wait? I don't know."

"Great. We've all taken a turn talking and have gotten nowhere..."

"It's a group decision, Nick." Rochelle cut into his speech before it turned into a rant."


	5. Comfort

"Guuuuuys?"  
klang eine schwache Stimme aus dem Nebenraum.  
"Is anyone there? Hello?"

Das Rascheln von Laken war zu hören und Rochelle, Coach und ich versuchen gleichzeitig in den Nebenraum zu geraten.

"Hey, Sweetie. Don't get up just yet. You'll need some time to heal."  
redete die andere Frau mit sanfter Stimme auf Ellis ein.

"Naw, I'm fine. I just need..."  
widersprach der Hick mit schwacher Stimme. Aber kaum hatte er sich aufgesetzt, taumelte er nach hinten. Coach fing ihn auf.

"Don' be stupid, son. You ain't no help with a wound like that."

"Listen to Daddy Coach and get some fucking rest."  
Nick stand hinter uns im Türrahmen, die Arme verschränkt.

"I heard yew talkin' about another run. You'll need ma help."

"As if."  
Nicks Gesicht verzog sich höhnisch.  
"You've been enough of a help as it is. See in how much trouble we are now because of you. Leave the rest to the grown-ups."

"O..ok."  
Ellis ließ sich mit leerem Gesichtsausdruck zurück in das Kissen sinken, gestützt von Coach, Rochelles Hand auf der Schulter.

"Leave him alone, Nick. It's not his fault. That charger came out o' nowhere. It could've been any of us."

Rochelles Stimme klang genervt. Sie musste mit Nicks Scheiße bestimmt nicht zum ersten mal umgehen. Nick verdrehte die Augen und seufzte.

"Do you need anything, sweetie? Can I get you some water?"

"Ah'm good, Ro. Just need some rest, I guess. Will be good as new, soon."

"Alright. Take your time."

Sie drückte ein letztes mal seine Schulter und verließ dann den Raum. Coach, der immer noch seinen viel zu kleinen Rucksack auf dem Rücken trug, ließ diesen mit einem tiefen Stöhnen vom Rücken gleiten. Auf den Knien durchsuchte er dessen Inhalt und legte dann eine halbvolle Wasserflasche neben Ellis auf das Bett.

"I'll get chu some Ibuprofen later."

sagte er, während er den Rucksack wieder schloss und Rochelle aus dem Raum folgte. Ich drehte Ellis' Cap in meinen Händen und sagte nichts. Irgendwann blickte der Redneck zu mir auf, die Augen vom Schmerz verschleiert, versuchte er ein halbes Grinsen.

"Guess there goes my first try to impress yew."

Ein erleichtertes Lachen brach sich bei mir Bahn.

"You don't need to impress me. Rescuing me from that hellhole of a closet was enough for a life time."

"Heh, yew're making it easy for me."

Bei dem Versuch zu lachen verzog er wieder das Gesicht.

"You probably shouldn't talk so much."

sagte ich ihm und legte die Cap neben die Flasche, die Coach zurückgelassen hatte.

"I shouldn't keep you up. I'll leave you to get some rest."

"Wait."

Er griff nach meiner Hand.

"Can you leave not just yet? Could you... stay bit longer?"

"Yes... I guess I could."

Ich musste lächeln, während ich mich neben dem Bett auf den Boden setzte und meine Finger um seine kalten schloss. Es dauerte nicht lange, da wurden seine Atemzüge ruhiger und das Zucken seiner Hand verriet mir, dass er eingeschlafen war.  
Ich war erleichtert. So konnte er dem schlimmsten Schmerz erst einmal entkommen. Ich zog meine Hand aus seinen erschlafften Fingern und richtete mich auf. Meine Beine waren eingeschlafen und ich humpelte zur Tür und schloss sie dann hinter mir.

In dem größeren Raum war mittlerweile eine rege Diskussion entbrannt.

"There's no fucking way I am ever going back into that damn sewer."  
fluchte Nick.

"Pull yourself together, Nick. It's the fastest and safest way to cross the city."  
erwiderte Rochelle aufgebracht.

Sie stand in der Mitte des Raumes, Hände in die Hüften gestützt und ihre dunklen Augen blitzten zu dem Mann im Anzug herunter, der sie belustigt von seinem Stuhl aus angrinste. Für ihn schien es nur ein Spiel zu sein sie so in Rage zu bringen.

"Oh yeah? Then you use the sewer and I'll take the fucking streets. Like a normal human being."

"Haven't you heard, Nick? "Normal is long over! Nothing in this world is "normal" anymore."

"Thanks for telling me. I've nearly forgotten."

Annes Augen spragen zwischen den beiden Streithähnen hin und her. So leise wie möglich durchquerte ich den Raum.

"Was ist los?"  
flüsterte ich ihr zu.

"Bevor der Charger Ellis erwischt hat, haben sie in einem Wachraum ein Funkgerät gefunden. Auf allen Sendern läuft nur eine Nachricht: Evakuierung auf dem Footballfeld."

"Lass mich raten: Das ist auf der anderen Seite der Stadt?"

"Ganz genau."

Ich fluchte leise. Anne und ich waren im Umgang mit Waffen ahnungslos und hilflos wie kleine Kinder. Selbst wenn Ellis nicht vorübergehend außer Gefecht gesetzt wäre, würden die vier dauerhaft ein Auge auf uns haben müssen. Sie würden sich selber dadurch in größte Gefahr begeben. Wenn ich ehrlich zu mir war, war ich nicht sicher, ob ich mich selber in so einer Situation mitnehmen würde.

"There is no way around, kids, we need to arm ourselves and get to the evac station as soon as possible. Only god knows how long the army will be around to get the last living souls out of this city."

"Yeah, because the army has been much of a help lately. The last soldier I saw tried to claw his way into my guts."

"Do you have any better idea, Nick? I would LOVE to hear any alternatives."

Wieder einmal sprach Rochelle aus, was wohl alle dachten. Bis vielleicht auf Anne. Hey, sie hatte den Mann gevögelt. Wer wusste, ob sie dadurch nicht automatisch auf seiner Seite stand.

"... Alright but I am not using that damn sewe..."

"NICK!"

"OK!"

Genervt und vielleicht auch etwas beleidigt drehte sich der Gambler von dem Rest der Gruppe weg und Rochelle entspannte sich wieder.

"Ok, girls. As soon as Ellis is able to walk again..."

"There is no way I am carrying that kid through the city..."  
unterbrach Nick sie. Diesmal benötigte es nur einen Blick um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

"As soon as Ellis is back on his feet... or as good as we need him to be, we will give you some guns and you have to try as hard as you can to shoot some zombies for us."

Nett, jetzt redete sie auch noch mit uns als wären wir kleine Kinder. Sofort kam auch ein Schnauben von Nick. Und dieses mal war ich ihm fast dankbar dafür.

"I think ... we can ... do that."  
erwiderte Anne mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Rochelle schien nichts von unseren Gedanken mitbekommen zu haben.

"Good. Nick can show you how to use them and what not to do."

"Wait, what?"

Der Anzug schien davon nicht besonders begeistert zu sein.

"I don't know what the hell this man did before the apocalypse and god, i don't want to know it but he knows his stuff."

"Of course I do, sweetheart. Leave it to the professionals and go do some lady stuff."

Das Hin und her der beiden schien gar kein Ende zu nehmen. Rochelle verdrehte die Augen und grinste dabei aber. Sie hatte erreicht was sie wollte und mit einem Zwinkern und einem knappen Nicken in Nicks Richtung, das uns wohl auffordern sollte, sofort mit der Schulung zu beginnen, drehte sie sich zu Coach und begann leise mit ihm zu flüstern.


	6. Shooting Practice

„Wait. Right now?" I asked confused.

Only moments ago we had been talking about a supply run for Ellis, which already terrified me, now we had to learn to shoot a gun, knowing Nick we had to learn in 10 seconds or less. I felt like we had skipped a chapter.

"What about the bandages for Ellis? And somehow I don't see him being a committed teacher." I half whispered towards Coach, hoping he would at least offer to teach us.

Nick walked up and shoved a shotgun in my hand.  
"I'll show you how committed I am. Here is a gun. First lesson: We shoot Zombies with it, not people."

I grinned bitterly in response and wondered why I couldn't have grazed him instead of Ellis.

"Irgendwann müssen wir es lernen. Je früher desto besser." Lena whispered.

„You're in America, sweetheart. Speak English."  
Nick declared in almost a pleasant tone, not trying to put her down. Most likely just worried we would conspire against him.

"I'm… sorry?" Lena offered as an apologetic gesture, uncertain if that was something to apologize for.

"You best be goin now. Ro and I will take care of Ellis."  
Coach said while grabbing a gun. My eyes widened. I suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling of fear. He continued explaining to Lena how to use that particular gun, Nick looked anxious to leave but kept all comments to himself.

I should have listened as well but felt unable to. How was I supposed to use any weapon? I couldn't aim, my accuracy was off, the sound of a gunshot pierced my ears and I couldn't think fast under pressure.

I looked up at Nick hoping for some sort of acknowledgement or comfort from his eyes, but was left with no reaction from his side except a sigh of annoyance. I felt abandoned at that moment. It was absurd how a man who had rescued me, who I offered myself to one day could treat me so 'commonly' the next. Conflicting emotions between fear, anxiety, anger and self-pity all took their turn beating me down. Where was my pride, my courage, my kick ass confidence?

Lena took control of the gun, of which name Coach had mentioned multiple times, I had however forgotten already. It was time to go. Only this time we had to defend our own lives.

"You feeling alright, sweetie?"  
Rochelle asked concerned. She placed a hand on each shoulder and turned me away from the open door, I had been staring intently at.  
"I felt the same way when I shot my first Zombies. Just remember, they will go after you…"

\- I'm sorry. Were these supposed to be comforting words? –

"… so don't be gentle. You kill those sonsofbitches."

The both of us laughed. She was right. We were in the middle of a friggin Zombie Apocalypse and I was still standing. I was not about to die just yet.

Lena and I stared at each other nodding simultaneously as we followed Nick out the door. With a loud clang it was shut and sealed behind us. We were on our own now.

It was hard to tell what Lena thought. If she was scared she hid it well. We followed Nick down the hall. He took a glance in every room along the way and shot any Zombie he found. Most of those creeps were just standing around facing the wall. I was unsure if we were supposed to join in but was too afraid to ask. We said only little to each other.

Nick found an emergency axe on the ground, which from the looks of it had already been in use against the dead. Dried blood covered the blade and shaft.

He let us through the door to the stairwell and used the axe to barricade the door. No Zombie would be getting through the door. That was for sure. I was only hoping we wouldn't need to make a run for it later.

He trotted down the steps casually as if he were simply on his way to work. My pulse was pumping so strong I could almost hear it. Every sound, every creak was agony. For years I worked so hard on convincing myself those sounds were nothing. It was all in my head. There weren't any scary monsters. Well haha, past self, those monsters were real! Fuck. Who'd have guessed it?

We went three floors down. From the few words Nick shared with us I gathered we were headed to the doctor's office on first floor. He made sure we stayed close behind him.

"Are you ladies ready?" he said stopping in front of the door. I had a feeling not even he knew what was behind it. Lena pushed the safety off and held it in place. The way Nick was grinning he was clearly impressed by her eagerness.

I on the other hand had 'slept' through the intro class. It was too late now. I swallowed my fear – and any other feeling that welled up.

"What do we do?" I challenged him.

"If it moves, kill it."

Nick opened the door to hell and in we went. We were shooting everything in sight. They came at us a few at a time. Anything that came too close was brought down by Nick, shouting commands in between. "To you left!" "Aim higher!" "Why are you shooting the door?" …

The strange thing was once I started shooting I forgot all fears. It felt almost empowering bringing down one monster after the next. I heard a hearty laugh out of Nick and could not help but smile with him. We were doing it. We were kicking ass. Admittedly I missed the targets more often than not, but they were still going down.

Lena was focused and moving fast. She clicked and was about to reload, the way Coach had taught her before but something got stuck. He was at her side in a moment's notice and traded weapons with her. While he battled with ammo we were battling the dead. I knew it sounded cliché but I had never felt so alive… until I shot my last bullet.

"NICK!" I shouted, not knowing how to reload. Lena was the only one with a functioning gun. There were only a hand full of Zombies left but they were coming fast. Lena brought two more down, before her ammo was out as well. Without missing a beat Nick went at them with the wide side of his gun. He smashed ones head in coming from the right while holding the second from the front away. As he struggled to get into a position to kill it the third came at us. Without thinking Lena and I each took a swing at it holding our guns like baseball bats. It wasn't quite enough to kill it but enough to stall it long enough for Nick to come in from the back and give it a final blow. Man that was invigorating. 

* * *

"Good." sagte Nick und das war wohl das einzige Lob, das wir von dem Conman erwarten konnten.

Ich war außer Atem, merkte einmal mehr, dass ich eine Dusche gebrauchen konnte - jetzt war ich auch noch gesprenkelt mit Blutflecken und kleinen bis mittleren Stücken von Hirn. Wäre ich noch die Person von vor einer Woche, wäre zu der ekligen Mixtur auf meinen Klamotten ein bisschen Kotze dazugekommen - jetzt ließ mich meine besudelte Kleidung fast kalt. Nick drückt mir weitere Munition in die Hand und ich lud die M4 nach. Dieser Raum war sauber, aber es war bestimmt nur einer von vielen.

Nick hatte sich von mir abgewandt und hatte Anne die Waffe aus der Hand genommen. Ihr war mitten im Kampf die Munition ausgegangen und ihre Panik hatte sich auf mich übertragen. Vor allem, als meine Muni kurz darauf auch zu Ende ging. Zum ersten mal war ich froh Nick zu sehen, als er routiniert die Führung übernommen hatte und den Fleischfressern den Rest gegeben hatte.

Er schlug die gesicherte Waffe, die er mir vorher abgenommen hatte, gegen seinen Oberschenkel und nickte zufrieden nach einer weiteren Inspektion der Waffenkammer.  
Annes Gesicht nahm einen hilflosen Ausdruck an, als er auch ihr einen Nachschub an Munition und meine ehemalige Waffe in die Hand drückte. Er bemerkte es und nahm ihr die SMG wortlos wieder ab. Er drehte sie um, und zeigte ihr die Öffnung am Griff.

"See this? That's where you put the ammunition. One quick push and you're ready to go again."

wiederholteer die Anweisungen von vorhin mit ruhigem Ton. Es schien ihm nichts auszumachen, dass Anne zuvor entweder nicht zugehört hatte, oder den knappen Erklärungen einfach nicht hatte folgen können. Er war kein geborener Lehrer, aber es schien mehr Geduld in ihm zu stecken, als gedacht.

"Sorry, I am just not used to this..."  
sagte Anne kleinlaut.

Er klopfte ihr kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter.

"Who is these days?"

"Well, you seem to know exactly what you're doing..."

"Yeah, well... that's a different kettle of fish..."

Anne nahm die SMG an sich und nickte. Sie fragte nicht nach und Nick schien auch nicht weiter darauf eingehen zu wollen.

Mich hätte ja brennend interessiert, was der Hintergrund seines umfangreichen Waffenwissens war, bezweifelte aber, dass der grimmige Conman mit mehr Infos herausrücken würde.

Wir bewegten uns an der Wand entlang, auf die großen Fenster zu, an deren beiden Seiten sich Türen befanden.

"Let's turn left, girls. I think I saw the doctor's office at the end of the hall behind this door on our way here."

Mit seiner Waffe im Anschlag öffnete er die Tür. Ein armloser Untoter torkelte ihm entgegen und entblößte seine abgebrochenen, mit schwarzer Schmiere verunstalteten Zähne. Ein unmenschliches Fauchen kam aus seiner Kehle und verstummte erst, als Nick ihm eine Kugel durch die Stirn jagte. Wir folgten ihm, unsere Waffen erhoben, durch die Tür.

Es dauerte lange, bis wir endlich bei dem Behandlungszimmer ankamen, von dem Nick geredet hatte. Wir musste nicht nur einen, sondern ganze drei lange, lange Flure durchqueren, bis wir den Raum gefunden hatten, den Nick mit den anderen auf dem Hinweg entdeckt hatte. Eine Verschnaufpause war uns dabei nicht vergönnt. Aus jedem Zimmer, das an den Flur grenzte, strömten uns Zombies entgegen. Ein Wort, das sich in meinem Kopf immer noch fremd anhörte. Zombies kamen in Geschichten vor. In Filmen. Und jetzt schien es nur einen Biss entfernt, dass unser Leben von einem besagter Monster beendet wurde. Hatte mir das Bild von blind ihrem Hunger folgenden Ungeheuern schon vorher Angst eingejagt, erfüllten mich die entstellten Fratzen, deren Augen jegliche Menschlichkeit verloren hatten, jetzt mit purem Grauen.

Wir rafften in dem Behandlungsraum an Verbandszeug zusammen, was wir fanden. Jemand hatte den Raum fluchtartig verlassen. Schubladen waren aufgerissen, Mull und zerbrochene Spritzen lagen auf dem Boden verstreut und den roten, getrockneten Fleck in der Ecke wollte ich gar nicht zu sehr in Augenschein nehmen.

"I guess that's enough dressing material. We're good to go. Anything you need?"

Nick wartete unsere Antwort nicht ab und war schon wieder halb zur Tür draußen. Anne und ich sahen uns an. Sie zuckte die Achseln und folgte dem Anzug. Ich warf noch einen Blick in die Runde, konnte aber nichts entdecken, was unmittelbar eine Hilfe in unserer scheiß Situation gewesen wäre. Also folgte ich den beiden.

Wir waren den zweiten Ganz zur Hälfte hinunter, als der Strom an Untoten dünner wurde. Wir blieben stehen und sahen uns atemlos um. Unsere Schüsse waren immer besser und gezielter geworden und auch mit dem Nachladen kamen wir schneller voran. Das Adrenalin raste noch durch meine Adern, als wir in dem leeren Gang standen und uns umsahen. Meine Arme zitterten, als ich Nick fragen wollten, warum wir hielten. Doch er hob nur seinen Zeigefinger an die Lippen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Es war totenstill, das ungesunde Gurgeln der Zombies war vollends verstummt. Ein tiefes Stöhnen, gefolgt von einem Schnauben ertönte hinter uns.  
Ich hätte schwören können, dass die Farbe vollends aus Nicks Gesicht wich, als er herumwirbelte und uns mit sich riss.

"RUN!"


	7. Tank!

We ran for our lives. A monstrosity built like a tank was targeting us, ripping through entire walls. With unbelievable stamina it chased us, stopping only to rip chunks out of the foundation and toss at us. Any Zombies in our way we barely gave the time of day, pushing our way through. A loud roar thundered through the hall like a gorilla on steroids – heavy, massive friggin steroids.

Walls started to tumble left and right of us. The beast had started an avalanche, causing parts of the building to collapse in itself. The ceiling started to break open, letting more Infected fall through the cracks.

We tried to get to the stairway but it was blocked by heavy debris. Unable to climb over it we were forced to find another way out.

After turning another corner and running through I don't know how many Zombiewalls we had a glimpse of hope, the beast was gone. Nick stopped and bent over supporting his hands on his knees. He tried his best to slow his breathing or at least silence it to hear if the thing was still behind us. Nothing was heard but the moans of the regular Zombies- never thought I'd react so casual to their groans.

"I think we lost the Tank." Nick wheezed.

"Think again." I whispered in terror….

Barely able to walk the three of us limped back to the others. Coach and Rochelle came towards us, guns blazing and cleared the way.

Lena and I fell to the ground once we hit the safe room. Nick did his best to keep at least some of his dignity and limped over to the chair, grunting in frustration as he sat down.

"That went well." He sarcastically remarked in between coughing.

A nasty cough had accompanied him after getting slammed into a wall, his breathing was flat given that any deep breath sent another wave of pain down to his lungs. Lena's lower leg was covered in blood, her stitches had ripped. I had so many cuts and bruises on my body I most likely looked like a Monet painting. I was at the end of my strength, my chest was pounding, and my legs were shaking. I cursed my past self for never doing cardio. And even though I couldn't feel any wound, I couldn't get the taste of blood out of my mouth.

"What happened?" Rochelle asked shocked of the state we were in.

"We had a run in with a Tank. He's still down there pitching a fit." Nick said clearly upset.

"If it rampages down there much longer this entire building will fall." I added.

Lena and I tried to get up. She made it, I failed and laid back down.

Every time I close my eyes I see the infected running towards us.

"We better get a move on it." Coach said picking up his backpack.

"Can we … not." Nick was also at his limits.

He's been tossed around down there more than any of us. We were trapped in a corner, unable to get out. He ran towards it.

"Stay'n here won't help any of us." Coach insisted.

"I don't know. Going out there, in the state they're in." Rochelle stepped around me to grab the supplies from Nick. Pieces of glass and fluids had soaked through most of the bandages. The bottles had been crushed during the fight.

The same tape of Nick being smashed by the tank kept running in my head. I can still heard the roar, the cracking of concrete, Nick grunting…

Nick, Coach and Rochelle continued to argue. I stayed out of it, they did not need another person's opinion.

I remembered losing Lena and Nick somewhere between the tumbling walls. Too afraid to draw attention to myself I did not call for them. The fear of dying there alone was worse than anything I had ever felt.

"Let's at least try to move to another wing. Maybe the building is more stable there…"

I killed three Zombies while searching for them. On my scrubs I could see the blood of the infected mingle with my own making the fabric cling to my skin. The Tank got further away, meaning they were too far gone as well.

"Nick, try to be reasonable…"

A horde stood huddled down the hall. They spotted me. Came running…

"…not making it out of here…"

I stood there watching them race at me, stumbling over the wreckage, screeching in their bloodlust…

"…You're going to die…"

While the dead rushed towards me images of the past night flashed before my eyes. Me losing myself in his arms, his touch, the torturous sweet kiss, the dead were mere seconds away, him moving inside me. A switch was flicked. I may die alone, but I will not die a coward. I flipped the SMG in front of me and started shooting. The freaks started flying. One by one I shot them down.

"You alright there, Scrubs?"

I killed the entire horde. Every single one was down, but that had only woken the rest…

"…and what about Ellis.."

Ellis. I was so lost in my thoughts I'd almost forgotten about the redneck. Somehow I knew he currently wasn't alone, though. I scoped our room without lifting my head and as predicted was unable to spot her.

* * *

"You're fine. You're going to be fine."  
wisperte ich, während ich die ramponierten Bandagen aus meinen Taschen kramte.

"Everything's going to be fine."

Mit dem Zeigefinger fuhr ich Ellis' Rippe nach, über die sich ein hässlicher, blauer Fleck zog. Ich wickelte einen der langen Mullstreifen ab und legte sie auf seinen Brustkorb. Um sie ganz anzulegen müsste ich ihn aufrichten; und alleine war das ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Abgesehen davon würde ich dem schlafenden Mann mehr Schmerzen damit zufügen, als er im Moment brauchte. Ich drückte den Mull fest und legte meine Hand drauf. Tränen brannten in meinen Augenwinkeln.

"Heeeeeey, there."  
erklang Ellis' heisere Stimme und er hob einen zitternden Arm und legte seine Hand auf meine.

"You ok?"  
Ich wischte mir mit dem freien Arm über die Augen.

"Yeah, sure. Everything's fine."  
wiederholte ich einmal mehr.

"You guys already back? Did yew shoot some Zombies for me?"  
Wieder stahl sich dieses hinreißende schiefe Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Wacklig, aber nicht ohne ein Blitzen in den Augen. Und ich hätte schwören können, dass eine leichte Röte sich über seine bleichen Wangen zog. Das oder er hatte Fieber.

"Up, up, sunshine. We need to leave."

Nick riss ohne Umschweife die Tür auf. Ich tat so, als hätte ich sein Klopfen nur überhört und trat still zur Seite. Wer weiß wie lange die vier schon auf sich gestellt waren und ihr Leben in die Hände des anderen gelegt hatten. Ich sollte meinen Arsch schön hinten anstellen, bevor ich Ansprüche auf irgendetwas stellte.  
Ellis sah Nick mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und unterdrückte ein Husten.

"Yew must be kiddin', man. I can hardly breath."

Nick griff in seine Tasche und legte Ellis eine längliche, matte Spritze auf die Brust.

"I know, sport, I know. A tank is on its way and we should leave while we can. This stuff should give us at least an hour."

Ellis schloss seine Hand um die Spritze und nickte mit zusammen gepressten Lippen. Sein Gesicht war noch weißer geworfen, wenn überhaupt möglich. Nick erwiderte das Nicken und sah Ellis noch einen Moment an, bevor er sich umdrehte und den Raum wieder verließ.

"By the way, Scrubs, what the fuck is wrong with..."

hörte ich noch, bevor die Tür ins Schloss fiel und der Rest des Satzes nur noch als dumpfes Murmeln zu verstehen war. Ja, Anne, what the fuck? schickte ich in Gedanken hinterher. What the fuck indeed.

Ein Tank. So mussten sie das monströse Ding nennen, das Jagd auf uns gemacht hatte. Ich hatte noch nie in meinem Leben so eine Angst verspürt. Der entstellte Infizierte ohne Kiefer und mit Armen wie Baumstämmen, hatte sich mit einem übernatürlichen Brüllen auf uns gestürzt und dabei alles aus seinem Weg gefegt, was ihm in die Quere kam - sei es eine Wand oder ein anderer Infizierter. Ich war mir nicht sicher wie wir entkommen waren. Es gab eine Menge Blut und Schreie. Als ich mich wild nach Anne umsah, erkannte ich, dass der lauteste davon nicht von ihr, sondern von mir kam. Aus Angst noch mehr Untote anzulocken hatte ich mir auf die Lippen gebissen, um den Schrei zum Verstummen zu bringen, bis ich Blut geschmeckt hatte.

Durch eine Wand aus Zombies sah ich Nicks weißen Anzug blitzen. Ich konzentrierte mich auf den tanzenden Fleck und versuchte zu ihm zu gelangen. Meine M4 glühte in meinen Händen, als ich endlich neben ihm stand und Rücken an Rücken die Untoten von mir stieß. Das nächste an das ich mich erinnerte, war, wie ich schluchzend nach Atem ringend neben Ellis' Bett zusammen gebrochen war. Ich hatte Annes Hand gehalten, als die vertraute Tür des Schutzraumes in unser Sichtfeld gekommen war...

"... get it off...? Lena...?"  
Drang Ellis' Stimme in meine Gedanken. Er hatte sich in eine halb sitzende Position aufgerichtet und fummelte an der Spritze herum. Er drehte den Kopf, sein Blick suchte mich. Ich trat schnell zu ihm und nahm ihm die Spritze aus der Hand. Sein Gesicht glänzte vor Anstrengung, die Bewegungen forderten bereits ihren Tribut. Ich zog die Kappe von der Spritze und nahm sie genauer in Augenschein. Nichts verriet, was Ellis sich da gleich in die Adern jagen würde.

"What's that?"

Er hatte die Hand erhoben und wollte die Spritze wieder nehmen. Unbewusst hatte ich sie aus seiner Reichweite gehalten und legte sie ihm schnell in die ausgestreckte Hand.

"Adrenaline. CEDA left it anywhere for people to use. It's what got us this far."

Ich nickte nachdenklich.  
"What's CEDA again? The army?"

"Yeh, short for **Civil Emergency and Defense Agency**. Their bases are literally erry'where. Stocked with med kits and little supplies of ammunition - if there hasn't been anyone before you, that means. We haven't found a sign of CEDA for two days now."

Er atmete zischend ein, als die Nadel tief in das Fleisch in seiner Armbeuge trat. Ich hatte meine Hilfe nicht angeboten, da ich noch nie in meinem Leben eine Spritze benutzt hatte und er hatte nicht drum gebeten.

Er ließ den Adrenaline Shot fallen und die Spritze fiel klappernd auf den Boden. Mit geschlossenen Augen rieb er sich über die kleine Einstichstelle. Ich machte mir kurz Sorgen, als ich seine mit Öl und Blut verdreckten Hände beobachtete, die die Blutstropfen verschmierten und lachte innerlich dann über meine Bedenken. Die Welt um uns herum war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes verseucht, was machten da ein paar Bakterien mehr oder weniger noch. Trotzdem nahm ich mir vor mit der nächsten Flasche Alkohol den kleinen Kratzer auf seinem Arm zu versorgen. Wenn er mich ließ.

Der Mechaniker seufzte tief und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Die Farbe war in sein Gesicht zurückgekehrt und sein breites Lächeln schickte einen schnellen Schauer durch meinen Bauch. Ich schalt mich schnell dafür. Not the time.

Wir kehrten zusammen in den Hauptraum zurück, ich hinter ihm, immer noch Angst, dass er im nächsten Moment wieder zusammenbrechen würde.

Anne und Nick standen an der Tür, wo sie ihm gerade einen Verband um den Unterarm wickelte. Ich wunderte mich kurz, ob der Conman um Hilfe gebeten hatte oder sie sie ihm angeboten hatte.

Rochelle grinste erleichtert, als sie Ellis sah.  
"Glad to see you back on your feet, sweetie. Don't worry, we will look for another safe room where your wounds can heal properly."

"Don't worry, Ro. It's but a scratch."

Ellis nahm einen der Rucksäcke vom Boden - den schwereren - und schlang ihn mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung über die Schulter: Dieses Adrenalin musste wie eine Droge wirken. Ich runzelte die Stirn, als ich den übrigen Rucksack an mich nahm.

"Did I tell you about this one time my buddy Keith got tackled by an elephant? It was pretty funny in fact. We were at the zoo and Keith found this gate to the..."

Coach stand von dem Stuhl auf, in dem er auf uns gewartet hatte. Er legte Ellis eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Not now ,son. We need to keep going."

"Ok."  
lächelte Ellis.

"Awright, guys. Hey Nick, what's up, bro. Did one of the biters get ya?"

Anne hatte Nicks Arm fertig verbunden und er entriegelte die Tür.

"Shut up, Ellis. Save your breath for the zombies."

Und damit verließen wir den Raum, der wenigstens für ein paar Stunden die Hölle ausgeschlossen hatte.


End file.
